Pentecostalism
The Pentecostal movement within Protestant Christianity places special emphasis on gifts of the Holy Spirit, as shown in the Biblical account of the Day of Pentecost. Pentecostalism is similar to the Charismatic Movement, but developed earlier and separated from the mainstream church. Charismatic Christians, at least in the early days of the movement, tended to remain in their respective denominations. The Pentecostal churches grew out of the "holiness movement" that developed among Methodism and other Protestants in the first decade of the twentieth century. There are some 3.5 million followers today in the U.S. Pentecostals believe in baptism in the Holy Spirit, speaking in tongues, faith healing, and the second coming of Jesus. Of the various Pentecostal churches, the Assemblies of God is the largest. A perfectionist attitude toward secular affairs is common. Services feature enthusiastic sermons and hymns, and Pentecostals practice adult Baptism and Holy Communion. Beliefs Pentecostals believe that you must be saved by believing in Jesus as Lord and Saviour for the forgiveness of sins and to be made acceptable to God. Pentecostals believe in water baptism as an outward sign of conversion, and that the baptism in the Holy Spirit is a distinct spiritual experience that all who have believed in Jesus should receive. Some Pentecostals believe that the baptism in the Holy Spirit is always accompanied initially by the outward evidence of speaking in tongues. This is a major difference between Pentecostal and Charismatic Christians who believe that a Christian who is baptized in the Holy Spirit may exhibit other physical signs instead of speaking in tongues. However, the idea that one is not saved unless one speaks in tongues is rejected by most major Pentecostal denominations. Pentecostals also believe that the Bible has the final authority in matters of faith. Theology Theologically, most Pentecostal denominations are aligned with Evangelicalism in that they emphasize the reliability of the Bible and the need for the transformation of an individual's life with faith in Jesus. Most Pentecostals also adhere to the doctrine of Biblical inerrancy. Pentecostals differ from Fundamentalists by placing more emphasis on personal spiritual experience. Pentecostals have a transrational worldview. Although Pentecostals are concerned with orthodoxy (correct belief), they are also concerned with orthopathy (right affections) and orthopraxy (right reflection or action). Reason is esteemed as a valid conduit of truth, but Pentecostals do not limit truth to the realm of reason. Dr. Jackie David Johns, in his work on Pentecostal formational leadership, states that the Scriptures hold a special place in the Pentecostal worldview because the Holy Spirit is always active in the Bible. For him, to encounter the Scriptures is to encounter God. For the Pentecostal, the Scriptures are a primary reference point for communion with God and a template for reading the world. One of the most prominent distinguishing characteristics of Pentecostalism from Evangelicalism is its emphasis on the work of the Holy Spirit. Pentecostals believe that everyone who is genuinely saved has the Holy Spirit living in them and working through them. But unlike most other Christians they believe that there is a second work of the Holy Spirit called the baptism of the Holy Spirit which opens a believer up to a closer fellowship with the Holy Spirit and empowers them for Christian service. Speaking in tongues, also known as glossolalia, is the normative proof, but not the only proof, of the baptism with the Holy Spirit. Most major Pentecostal churches also accept the corollary that those who don't speak in tongues have not received the blessing that they call "The Baptism of the Holy Spirit". This claim is uniquely Pentecostal and is one of the few consistent differences from Charismatic theology. Some ministers and members admit that a believer might be able to speak in tongues, but for various personal reasons (such as a lack of understanding) might not. This would be the only case where a believer would be filled with the Holy Spirit, but not exhibit the so-called "initial physical evidence" of speaking in tongues. This, however, would be a minority perspective. Pentecostals believe it is essential to repent for the remission of sins, believe in Jesus as Savior and be baptized in order to obtain salvation. They believe that the Baptism of the Holy Spirit is an additional gift that is bestowed on believers, but that it is not required for salvation. Pentecostals believe that there are three different types of instances of speaking in tongues. One being tongues spoken as initial evidence of the baptism of the Holy Spirit, two being a prayer language developed in daily prayer with God, and three being tongues and interpretation ("public utterances"). They believe that all Christians can be baptized with the Holy Spirit if they have at least repented, and genuinely ask God and wait on His timing for it to occur. Pentecostals believe that in public ordinances, someone who is given the gift of speaking in tongues may speak in tongues in a church service or other Christian gathering for everyone to hear. They believe that God will give another Christian present the gift of interpretation and that the Christian with the gift of interpretation will be able to speak what the first person did in the language of the audience so that everyone can understand what was said and be edified. They believe that only some people are given the gift of speaking in tongues while everyone has the opportunity to receive the baptism of the Holy Spirit and develop a prayer language with God. This is what Paul was spoke of in I Corinthians 12-14. Critics charge that this doctrine does not mesh well with what they believe to be Paul's criticism of the early Corinthian church for their obsession with speaking in tongues, Paul stated that speaking in tongues is only one of the gifts of the spirit and is not gifted to all, there are other gifts that are given to others, the power of Prophesy for one.(see 1 Corinthians, chapters 12-14 in the New Testament). Advocates say that the Pentecostal position aligns closely with Luke's emphasis in the book of Acts and reflects a more sophisticated use of hermeneutics. Furthermore, advocates stress that tongues as a gift of the Spirit and tongues as an initial sign of baptism of the Holy Spirit are not to be confused with one another. They believe that the baptism of the Holy Spirit described in Acts must occur before one can be used in any of the gifts of the Spirit described in Corinthians. Dr. Dale A. Robbins writes in regards to charismatic beliefs that Church history argues against the idea that charismatic gifts went away shortly after the apostolic age. Dr. Robbins quotes the early church father Irenaeus (ca. 130-202) as writing the following,"...we hear many of the brethren in the church who have prophetic gifts, and who speak in tongues through the spirit, and who also bring to light the secret things of men for their benefit of knowledge...". Dr. Robbins also cites Irenaues writing the following, "When God saw it necessary, and the church prayed and fasted much, they did miraculous things, even of bringing back the spirit to a dead man." According to Dr. Robbins Tertullian (ca. 155–230) reported similar incidents as did Origen (ca. 182 - 251), Eusebius (ca. 275 – 339), Firmilian (ca. 232-269), and Chrysostom (ca. 347 - 407).http://www.victorious.org/sprgifts.htm Most Pentecostal churches and denominations accept a Trinitarian Theology in accordance with mainstream Protestantism. The world's largest Pentecostal denomination, the Assemblies of God, holds to this belief as does the Church of God, the Church of God in Christ, and the Foursquare Church (See Statement of Fundamental Truths of the Assemblies of God). Some Pentecostal churches however hold to Oneness theology, which decries the traditional doctrine of the Trinity as unbiblical. The largest Pentecostal Oneness denomination in the United States is the United Pentecostal Church. Oneness Pentecostals, are sometimes known as "Jesus-Name", "Apostolics", or by their detractors as "Jesus only" Pentecostals. This is due to the belief that the original Apostles baptized converts in the name of Jesus. They also believe that God has revealed Himself in different roles rather than three distinct persons. The major trinitarian pentecostal organizations, however, including the Pentecostal World Conference and the Fellowship of Pentecostal and Charismatic Churches of North America, have condemned Oneness theology as a heresy and refuse membership to churches holding this belief. This same holds true for the Oneness Pentecostal towards trinitarian churches. It should be noted that in the UK the term "Apostolics" refers to members of the Apostolic Church (UK)" - a denomination which adheres to traditional evangelical teaching on the Trinity. Most Pentecostal churches hold witnessing to unbelievers as extremely important - sometimes more so than other denominations. The command to follow "The Great Commission" is perceived as one of the most, if not the most, important command Jesus gave us. Being generous, primarily in the area of finance but also in time, etc. is also very important to most Pentecostal churches. Some churches spend millions of dollars every year on missions - that is, going out into the world and leading people to Jesus. This mainly includes practical acts such as the providing of food, water, education, etc. It should be noted however that the focus of winning the lost and of giving generously is by no means an exclusively Pentecostal theology. Many other churches and denominations also highly focus on such things. History The Pentecostal movement was also prominent in the Holiness movement who were the first to begin making numerous references to the term "pentecostal" such as in 1867 when the Movement established The National Camp Meeting Association for the Promotion of Christian Holiness with a notice that said: are summoning, irrespective of denominational tie...those who feel themselves comparatively isolated in their profession of holiness…that all would realize together a Pentecostal baptism of the Holy Ghost.... Although the 1896 Shearer Schoolhouse Revival in Cherokee County, North Carolina might be regarded as a precursor to the modern Pentecostal movement, modern Pentecostalism began around 1901. It is the generally accepted that its origin dates from when Agnes Ozman received the gift of tongues (glossolalia) during a prayer meeting at Charles Fox Parham's Bethel Bible College in Topeka, Kansas in 1901. Parham, a minister of Methodist background, formulated the doctrine that tongues was the "Bible evidence" of the Baptism of the Holy Spirit. Further, Pentecostals point to the "upper room" experience of the gathered disciples of Jesus as described in Acts 2:1 and Peter's instructions in Acts 2:38 as justification for their practices. Parham left Topeka and began a revival meeting ministry which led to a link to the Azusa Street Revival through William J. Seymour whom he taught in his school in Houston, although because Seymour was African American, he was only allowed to sit outside the room to listen. The expansion of the movement started with the Azusa Street Revival, beginning April 9, 1906 at the Los Angeles home of Edward Lee, who experienced what he felt to be an infilling of the Holy Spirit during a prayer meeting. The attending pastor, William J. Seymour, also claimed that he was overcome with the Holy Spirit on April 12, 1906. On April 18, 1906, the Los Angeles Times ran a front page story on the movement. By the third week in April, 1906, the small but growing congregation had rented an abandoned African Methodist Episcopal Church at 312 Azusa Street and organized as the Apostolic Faith Mission. The first decade of Pentecostalism was marked by interracial assemblies, "...Whites and blacks mix in a religious frenzy,..." according to a local newspaper account. This lasted until 1924, when the church split along racial lines (see Apostolic Faith Mission). However, interracial services continued for many years, even in parts of the segregated U.S. South. When the Pentecostal Fellowship of North America was formed in 1948, it was made up entirely of Anglo-American Pentecostal denominations. This was one reason why the United Pentecostal Church would not join and its interracial policy has remained throughout its history. In 1994, segregated Pentecostals returned to their roots of racial reconciliation and proposed formal unification of the major white and black branches of the Pentecostal Church, in a meeting subsequently known as the Memphis Miracle. This unification occurred in 1998, again in Memphis, Tennessee. The unification of white and black movements led to the restructuring of the Pentecostal Fellowship of North America to become the Pentecostal/Charismatic Churches of North America. During the beginning of the twentieth century, Albert Benjamin Simpson became closely involved with the growing Pentecostal movement. It was common for Pentecostal pastors and missionaries to receive their training at the Missionary Training Institute that Simpson founded. Because of this, Simpson and the Christian and Missionary Alliance (C&MA) (an evangelistic movement that Simpson founded) had a great influence on Pentecostalism, in particular the Assemblies of God and the Foursquare Church. This influence included evangelistic emphasis, C&MA doctrine, Simpson's hymns and books, and the use of the term 'Gospel Tabernacle,' which evolved into Pentecostal churches being known as 'Full Gospel Tabernacles.' From the late 1950s onwards, the Charismatic movement, which was to a large extent inspired and influenced by Pentecostalism, began to flourish in the mainline Protestant denominations, as well as the Roman Catholic church. Unlike "Classical Pentecostals," who formed strictly Pentecostal congregations or denominations, Charismatics adopted as their motto, "Bloom where God planted you." In the United Kingdom, the first Pentecostal church to be formed was the Apostolic Church. This was later followed by the Elim Church. In Sweden, the first Pentecostal church was Filadelfiaförsamlingen in Stockholm. Pastored by Lewi Pethrus, this congregation, originally Baptist, was expelled from the Baptist Union of Sweden in 1913 for doctrinal differences. Today this congregation has about 7000 members and is the biggest Pentecostal congregation in northern Europe. As of 2005, the Swedish pentecostal movement has approximately 90,000 members in nearly 500 congregations. These congregations are all independent but cooperate on a large scale. Swedish Pentecostals have been very missionary-minded and have established churches in many countries. In Brazil, for example, churches founded by the Swedish Pentecostal mission claim several million members. The history of pentecostalism in Australia has been documented by Dr Barry Chant in Heart of Fire (1984, Adelaide: Tabor). Pentecostal denominations and adherents Estimated numbers of Pentecostals vary widely. Christianity Today reported in an article titled World Growth at 19 Million a Year that according to historian Vinson Synan, dean of the Regent University School of Divinity in Virginia Beach, about 25 percent of the world's Christians are Pentecostal or charismatic. The largest Pentecostal denominations in the United States are the Assemblies of God, the Church of God in Christ, Church of God (Cleveland) and the United Pentecostal Church. According to a Spring 1998 article in Christian History, there are about 11,000 different pentecostal or charismatic denominations worldwide. The size of Pentecostalism in the U.S. is estimated to be more than 20 million including approximately 918,000 (4%) of the Hispanic-American population, counting all unaffiliated congregations, although the numbers are uncertain, in part because some tenets of Pentecostalism are held by members of non-Pentecostal denominations in what has been called the charismatic movement. Pentecostalism was estimated to number around 115 million followers worldwide in 2000; lower estimates place the figure near to 22 million (eg. Cambridge Encyclopedia), while the highest estimates apparently place the figure closer to 400 million. The great majority of Pentecostals are to be found in Third World countries (see the Statistics subsection below), although much of their international leadership is still North American. Pentecostalism is sometimes referred to as the "third force of Christianity." The largest Christian church in the world is the Yoido Full Gospel Church in South Korea, a Pentecostal church. Founded and led by David Yonggi Cho since 1958, it had 780,000 members in 2003. The True Jesus Church, an indigenous church founded by Chinese believers on the mainland but whose headquarters is now in Taiwan. The Apostolic Church is the fastest growing church in the world. According to Christianity Today, Pentecostalism is "a vibrant faith among the poor; it reaches into the daily lives of believers, offering not only hope but a new way of living." http://www.christianitytoday.com/ct/2000/013/36.107.html. In addition, according to a 1999 U.N. report, "Pentecostal churches have been the most successful at recruiting its members from the poorest of the poor." Brazilian Pentecostals talk of Jesus as someone real and close to them and doing things for them including providing food and shelter. Outside the English speaking world Pentecostal and charismatic church growth is rapid in many parts of the world. Missions expert David Barrett estimated in a Christianity Today article that the Pentecostal and charismatic church is growing by 19 million per year. On November 9, 2003, St. Petersburg Times writer Sharon Tubbs stated in an article entitled Fiery Pentecostal Spirit Spreads into Mainstream Christianity that Pentecostalism is the world's fastest-growing Christian movement. Jeffrey K. Hadden at the Department of Sociology at the University of Virginia collected statistics from the various large pentecostal organizations and from the work by David Stoll (David Stoll, "Is Latin American Turning Protestant?" published Berkeley: University of California Press. 1990) demonstrating that the Pentecostals are experiencing very rapid growth as can be seen on his website. In Myanmar, the Assemblies of God of Myanmar is one of the largest Christian denominations. The pentecostal churches Igreja do Evangelho Completo de Deus, Assembleias de Deus, Igrejas de Cristo and the Assembleias Evangelicas de Deus Pentecostales are among the largest denominations of Mozambique. Among the Indian charismatic denominations are Apostolic Church of Pentecost, Apostolic Pentecostal Church, Assemblies of Christ Church, Assemblies of God, Bible Pattern Church, Church of God (Full Gospel) in India, Church of God of Prophecy, Church of the Apostolic Faith, Elim Church, Nagaland Christian Revival Church, New Life Fellowship, New Testament Church of India, Open Bible Church of God, Pentecostal Free Will Baptist Church, Pentecostal Holiness Church, Pentecostal Mission,United Pentecostal Church in India, and India Pentecostal Church of God. Statistics See List of Christian denominations by number of members. The list indicates there may be 105 million Pentecostals with the largest Pentecostal denominations (claiming 2 million or more adherents) being: *Assemblies of God - 51 million *New Apostolic Church - 11 million *Kimbanguist Church - 8 million *Church of God in Christ - 7 million *Church of God (Cleveland) - 5 million *Christian Congregation of Brazil- 2.5 million *Zion Christian Church - 2.5 million *Church of the Lord Aladura - 2.5 million *International Church of the Foursquare Gospel 2 million *Universal Church of the Kingdom of God - 2 million *Christian Outreach Centre - less than 1 million Geographical distribution *Africa: 41.1 million **Nigeria: 12.1 million **Kenya: 4.1 million **South Africa: 3.4 million **Ethiopia: 2.6 million *South America: 32.4 million **Brazil: 13.5 million **Argentina: 3.5 million **Chile: 1.8 million *North America: 21.5 million **United States: 20.2 million **Mexico: 2.7 million **Guatemala: 2.0 million **Canada: 1.3 million *Asia: 15.3 million **China: unknown; believed to be several million **Indonesia: 5.0 million **India: 3.9 million **South Korea: 1.7 million *Europe: 4.3 million **Sweden: 0.1 million **United Kingdom: 0.9 million *Oceania: 3.3 million **Papua New Guinea: 0.4 million **Australia: 0.4 million ''Source: Operation World'' by Patrick Johnstone and Jason Mandryk, 2000, unless otherwise indicated. Leaders Precursors *John Alexander Dowie (1847-1907) * Edward Irving Early history *Smith Wigglesworth (1859 - 1949) *David du Plessis *Jonathan Paul (1853-1931) One of fathers of German Pentecostalism *Charles Fox Parham (1873-1929) Father of Modern Pentecostalism *William J. Seymour (1870-1922) Azusa Street Mission Founder *Willis C. Hoover (1858-1936) Father of Pentecostalism in Chile *William Sowders (1879-1952) Restorer of New Testament Order of Worship *Maria Woodworth-Etter (1844-1924) *Aimee Semple McPherson (1890-1944) American Female Evangelist and organizer of the International Church of the Foursquare Gospel *Kathryn Kuhlman (1907-1976) American female evangelist who brought Pentecostalism into the mainstream denominations *William M. Branham (1909-1965) Healing Evangelists of the mid 20th century. *Jack Coe (1918-1956) Healing Tent Evangelist of the 1950s. *A. A. Allen (1911-1970) Healing Tent Evangelist of the 1950s and 1960s. *Oral Roberts (b.1918) Healing Tent Evangelist who made the transition to televangelism *Rex Humbard (b.1919) The first successful TV evangelist of the mid 1950s, 1960s, and the 1970s and at one time had the largest television audience of any televangelist in the U.S. Theologians *Donald Gee (1891-1966) *Derek Prince (1915-2003) - perhaps the world's best-known Pentecostal theologian. *Rufus Hollis Gause (born 1925) *Gordon Fee - New Testament Scholar More Pentecostal theologians are listed in the article Renewal Theologians. Radio preachers and televangelists *Dan Betzer *Morris Cerullo *Kenneth Copeland *Kenneth Hagin Sr. *Kathryn Kuhlman *Oral Roberts *Pat Robertson *C. M. Ward *Rodney M Howard-Browne - www.revival.com *Philip Barrett - www.philandliz.com Authors *David Wilkerson (b. 1931) author of The Cross and the Switchblade and numerous other books. Currently Associate Pastor of Times Square Church, New York Pastors and evangelists *Don J. Martin (1953 - ) - Pastor of 1st Pentecostal Church of Tulsa *Linu Thankachan (1998-) - Senior Pastor of the United Pentecostal Church India in Bangalore, India. *David Yonggi Cho (1936-) - Senior Pastor of the Yoido Full Gospel Church in Seoul, Korea. *Jack Hayford - Founding Pastor of Church on the Way in Van Nuys, California. *Jonathan Williams - Former Pastor for "Christian Revival Studies", and is now the Senior Pastor for the "Church of Jesus Christ Christian". *Luis Cabral (1965-) - Portuguese evangelist, now based in New Zealand. *Reinhard Bonnke (1941-) - German evangelist known for his huge crusades, mostly in Africa but also elsewhere. In 2002, he conducted the largest known evangelistic crusade in history, in Lagos, Nigeria, attended by six million people. *Wayne Hughes - Senior Pastor of the Takapuna Assembly of God, New Zealand. *Brian Houston - Senior Pastor of Hillsong Church in Sydney, Australia. *David McDonald - Senior Pastor of Sydney COC in Sydney, Australia and Chairman of Christian Outreach Centre Australia. *Neil Miers - Chairman of Christian Outreach Centre International. *Ouriel de Jesus - Senior Pastor of World Revival Church, the center of the revival in Boston, MA, and the president of the 70 some odd congregations planted by his ministry around the world *Varghese Yohannan - Organiser and Senior Pastor of Agape Gospel Mission in India. Mainly based in southern parts of India especially Kerala. *Larry Schoonover - Senior Pastor of New Life Pentecostal Church in Puyallup, Washington. Larry Schoonover is also Senior editor of the Apostolic Herald. *Sophia Tan Luang Keng - Founding and Senior Pastor of Living Spring Fellowship, based in Singapore, Malaysia and Thailand. *Vincent Leoh 1957-- General Superintendent of the Assemblies of God of Malaysia; Senior Pastor of Glad Tidings Assembly of God, Petaling Jaya, Malaysia. *Rev Mohan - Pastor New Life Assemblies of God Church, Chennai, India. *Luis & Aileen Torres - Pastors of Centro De Adoracion Nuevos Comienzos, Passaic, New Jersey, US *Bishop Sean Teal - Modern day youth preacher *T.D. Jakes - Pastor of Potter's House in Texas *Rodney Howard-Browne - Evangelist & Senior Pastor of the River at Tampa Bay Church, Tampa, FL USA see www.revival.com *Rev. Joseph Samuel - Pastor and Evangelist, New York -EIM, Inc. *Rev. Michael G. Diesto - District Presbyter, Universal Pentecostal Church Inc. - Philippines Negros Chapter *Rev. Sitoh Veenah - Evangelist and Senior Pastor of Evangel Christian Assemblies (Johor Bahru, Kuala Lumpur, Auckland) *Rev. Wayne Stevens - Apostolic Church of Jesus Christ, Arizona *Rev. Fred W. Tomlinson - Mt. Morris Gospel Tabernacle - Assemblies of God - Mt. Morris, Pennsylvania *Rev. David VanHeuvelen - New Hope Community Chapel - Assembly of God - Emmetsburg, Iowa *Rev. Don Foster - Senior Pastor Yorktown Assembly of God in Yorktown Heights NY Politicians *John Ashcroft - former Attorney-General of the United States *Frederick Chiluba - former President of Zambia *Stockwell Day - prominent Canadian politician *Andrew Evans - Founder and most influential member of the Family First Party and Member of the South Australian Legislative Council. *Steve Fielding - Family First Party Leader and Senator from Victoria *Andrea Mason - leader of the Family First Party of Australia in the Federal Election of 2004. *Iris Robinson - prominent Northern Ireland politician *Peter Robinson - another leading Northern Ireland politician *Al Sharpton - American politician, civil rights activist, and Pentecostal minister *Lyndon Caña - Bacolod City, Philippines Councilor *Bro. Eddie Villanueva - Bangon Pilipinas Presidential Candidate *Clint M. Diesto - President, Political Science Society-USLS *Emmanuel Joel Villanueva - Representative, CIBAC Party List *Homer Bais - Bacolod City Councilor Other notables raised in the faith *Jerry Lee Lewis *Dolly Parton *Elvis Presley *Denzel Washington *Ted DiBiase *Chuck Norris *Hector Guerrero *Joaquin Phoenix *Irving Fryar *Axl Rose See also *Apostolic Church *Apostolic Faith Mission *Charismatic *Christian Right *Christian views of women *Christianity *Criticisms of Pentecostal and Charismatic belief *Full Gospel *Fundamentalism *List of Pentecostal Denominations *Montanism *Oneness Pentecostalism *Pentecost *Religious pluralism *Snake handling *Speaking in tongues *Prophecy *Left Behind Series *Summary of Christian eschatological differences Studies *Walter Hollenweger The Pentecostals (1972) *Walter Hollenweger Pentecosalism (1997) External links Academic - Centres and Journals * Journal of Pentecostal Theology is published by SAGE publications. The editorial board is comprised of members of the Church of God Theological Seminary faculty. * The REFLEKS journal is published by REFLEKS-Publishing in Oslo, Norway and contains scholarly Scandinavian and English articles on Pentecostalism and neo-Pentecostalism. * Encounter: Journal for Pentecostal Ministry is a published by the Assemblies of God Theological Seminary (AGTS) * Hollenweger Center for the interdisciplinary study of Pentecostal and Charismatic movements at the Free University of Amsterdam ** PentecoStudies: Online Journal for the Interdisciplinary Study of Pentecostal and Charismatic Movements fromthe Hollenweger Centre * Pentecostal-Charismatic Theological Inquiry International ** Cyberjournal for Pentecostal Charismatic Research *** Encounter of Western Pentecostalism with Native Pentecostalism in Kerala * Flower Pentecostal Heritage Center (Assemblies of God archives), one of the largest collections of materials documenting the global Pentecostal movement; website contains free research tools, including over 200,000 digitized pages of periodicals and online catalog with over 50,000 entries. * Holy Spirit Research Center at Oral Roberts University Library * Religious Movements at the University of Virginia ** Pentecostalism ***Lecture on "Pentecostalism" * Map showing Percentage of Pentecostal Population in USA by county from Valparaiso University * United Pentecostal Church The Whole Gospel to Whole World. * Apostolic Herald Online newsletter sharing Pentecostal and Apostolic concepts written primarily by pentecostal authors. * Life Media Productions - produces and distributes high definition DVD's of Bible based ministry of kingdom concepts for today's committed Christian. Pentecostal Preachers and Speakers from around the world. * View From the Lighthouse Quarterly newsletter promoting Apostolic/Pentecostal End Time Beliefs from the Post-Tribulation viewpoint and Oneness Theology * United Latin American Pentecostal Church (Iglesia Pentecostal Unida Latinoamericana) * Pentecostal Conference of the North American Keralites * Inter Collegiate Prayer Fellowship * "The Oneness of God" by David K. Bernard (Series in Pentecostal Theology, Volume 1) from United Pentecostal Church * Understanding Spiritual Gifts by Dr. Dale A. Robbins * Hill Song Church, Australia This article was forked from Wikipedia on March 29, 2006 Category:Protestantism Category:Charismatic and Pentecostal Christianity Category:Theology